Love it up! : book 2
by goldengirl8907
Summary: Deuce, Ty and the gang start high school along with new friends while Mindy and Gunther plot to break Ty and Deuce up. can their love and friendship take another blow or will they fall apart from lies and jealousy? : sequel to love it up! ON HOLD SEE PROFILE FOR INFO!
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO! its sequel time! I FINNALY HAVE MY OWN LABTOP! and for new readers read Love it up! before you read this kay!

Disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

" dammit! i don't wanna go! " Cece yelled as rocky dragged her towards the school. " its not a choice Cece! summers over and its the first day of school! get your butt in gear! " rocky yelled while trying to pull her off the poll she was hanging on to for dear life. " you guys are making a scene. " Dina laughed as the two girls realized people were staring. " hey anyone seen Ty and deuce? " Dina asked. " there probably sucking face. " CeCe said. " nice to see what you think of us Cece. " Ty said as he and deuce walked up behind them hand in hand. " oh hey guys. " Rocky said happily. " you guys ready for high school? " Dina asked while smirking. " not really but, you know gotta do what ya gotta do. " Deuce said as he smiled at Ty. " i wonder how people will react to you guys being together. " Rocky said nervously. " who cares what they think. we have all been through too much to give a damn. " Dina said.

they started walking towards the school ty and Deuce's hands still laced together and were surprised to see no one was even staring. " hum, guess they don't give a fu- " Dina was cut off by someone yelling " HEY GUYS! " some blonde girl with light purple highlights yelled twords there direction. she was dragging a very handsome and almost emo looking blushing boy behind her. he had jet black hair with blue steaks in it. " uh who are they? " Deuce asked pointing at the two. " oh we forgot to tell you, these are our friends pen-pen and Kieth. Kieth's from japan and pen-pen just moved here for some family reason. we met over summer. " CeCe said. " yup im pen-pen. nice to meet you. " the blond girl said holding out the hand she wasnt dragging Kieth with for a shake. " deuce, " deuce said shaking her hand back. " Kieth! say hello to the sexy latino. " pen-pen said while tugging his arm. Deuce blushed and ty put an arm around him possessively. " hi... " Kieth said quietly. " you ready for school CeCe? " pen-pen said excitedly. " NO! I wanna go home! " she whined as she headed back to the pole but was stopped by Rocky again. " come on CeCe, think of all the things we can do now that were going to school together! " pen-pen said smirking.

CeCe's ears perked up and she smiled. " oh no, " Rocky sighed. " is it just me or are those two going to cause a lot of trouble? " Dina laughed as she walked further into the school. " come along children. " Rocky said as she grabbed CeCe's and pen-pen's ears and puled them with her. Deuce and Ty laughed and followed them. " Kieth? " Deuce said as he looked back and saw he was just standing there. " what are you doing? " Deuce asked. " huh? oh! Deuce, where'd everyone go? " Kieth asked as he looked around. " we were going to get our class periods. what were you starring at? " Deuce asked as he looked in the direction kieth was. " I-I wasn't starring! " Kieth blushed and tried to move deuce out of the way he was looking. " is that Gunther? you like Gunther? " Deuce asked smiling. kieth blushed again. " I-I don't know... I just thought that guy look kinda... nice. you know him? " he said quietly. " yeah, he's one of my friend's. Gunther! " Deuce yelled. " w-wah!? don't! " Kieth said franticly trying to stop him. Gunther looked over and looked shocked but happy at the same time. he walked over.

" hey deuce, and you are? " Gunther said as he looked at Kieth. " I-im, im,... godda go! " Kieth yelled as he quickly ran away. " what was that? " Gunther said a little offended. " he's just a little shy. how have you been? " Deuce asked. " good I guess. how have things been with Ty? " " great! he's so sweet. " Deuce smiled and got that far away look. Gunther silently balled up his fist in anger. " he kept giving me roses all summer. I swear my rooms full of them. " Deuce laughed. " that's nice. " Gunther grimaced. " so do you maybe want to hang out la- " Gunther was cut off. " Deuce! come on you got to get your classes! " Ty called from where he was. " coming! " deuce yelled back. " ill see you later. " Deuce said as he ran off. Gunther waited till duce was out of view to punch the wall on his side. people looked at him for less than 2 seconds before going back to what they were doing before. " dammit Deuce! could you even listen to me before running back to him. why do you ignore me? am I not important to you? your just going to toss me aside? " Gunther yelled in his mind.

over the summer Deuce had been so into his romance with ty that he hadn't said a word to Gunther. Gunther's tried and tried to hang out with him but Deuce was always busy. busy working and when he wasn't he was busy with his boyfriend Ty. speaking of Ty his hatred for him had grown with each passing day. he felt like he shouldn't be mad at him. it wasn't his fault Deuce was always with him. but he still felt like he didn't deserve some like Deuce. he had grown angry. angry that his sister had friends and he didn't. angry that ty had deuce and he didn't. and angry that everyone was so happy but him. well except... he pulled out his phone. " Mindy? " " yeah? " the girl smirked from the other side of the phone. " the deal still on? " Gunther asked. " you know it! "

me: there! the first thing to be written on my own laptop. YAAAY! so I hoped you guys liked this. oh, and don't worry the other OC will show up next chapter. : ) MERRIY CRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey! time for chapter 2! this chapter is going to explain why mindy is the way she is.

disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

( mindy's point of view )

I sat on my bed waiting for the yelling to stop. it wasn't scary, infact it was just irritating. my mom was visiting for some reason. I wish she would just go away. I hate that women. she's never cared about me or my dad. all she wanted out of him was money and now that he doesn't have any anymore she was pissed. they divorced when is was 5. since then I have had 10 step mother's if you could call them that. they all just wanted my father's money. they always pretended to like me till they married him. now my dad is going bankrupt thanks to that stupid Deuce. he's taken everything from me. ty, my dad's money Dina... yeah Dina. I cant believe she didn't remember me when I got to middle school. we were best friends. she was the one I told all my secrets to. then when I finally see her again she's hanging out with deuce. that was the most painful thing ever. even when we were alone in CeCe's apartment she still couldn't recognize me. I hated her for it. its one of the reasons I couldn't pretend I didn't hate deuce to her. that bitch! and Ty, he was the only guy I ever wanted. I watched him from afar and when I finally got the courage to approach him he's with guess who? deuce! that asshole stole the only things that made my life worth living.

" MINDELY CAROL CARTOR! GET IN HERE! " my mother said. I sighed, got up, and walked to the door. " what? " I said angrily. " your coming with me. you father no longer has the means to support you financially. you coming to live with me and William. " my eye's widened. " what! you cant make me! I want to stay with dad! " " see! leave the girl alone! " my dad said as angry if not more that I was. my dad was the only one ever there for me besides Dina. he was a sweet and kind man and it make me sick that im the one who got his operation exposed. its all my fault. im sorry daddy... " I cant do that Bruce. what would the girls say if I let my only daughter in the hands of a broke old man. " my mother said wile flipping her hair. " you don't even work! " my dad shot back. that's true. my mom doesn't. see, she was a famous super model and miss new York. she married my father at the age of 21 and had me but after they divorced she hopped from husband to husband got thousands of dollars from each one. she was technically a millionaire. " yet I have more money than you now don't I. isn't that sad Bruce. " " don't talk to dad like that! " I screamed at my mother. she is not taking me away for him! " you do not talk to me like that! see Bruce, this is prof you cant raise a child. " I cant believe her.

my dad always tried to be there for me. but he was always busy. on top of that he got mixed up in some bad people in his company. witch lead to him having to make some tough decisions. but none of that matters now that the company is shut down. thanks to deuce and dina. " mindy get packed. will be leaving in an hour. " she said as she walked out. " dad? " " im sorry sweetie. I-I don't know what to do. I just-t I- " a few tears fell down my father's eye's. I was shocked. id had never seen him cry. not since mom left. " im sorry. you shouldn't have to see me like this. " he got up from is chair and kissed my forehead. " its going to be alright honey bear. its gonna be alright. " he hugged me and I hugged back. I know that Im everything to him. he makes me as ashamed of what i do but I cant help it. I need revenge for what happening to us. deuce, you better prepare your self.

suddenly the doorbell rang. my father quickly released me and dried his eyes. " could you get that? I don't want anyone to see me like this. " he said trying to smile. I nodded and headed to the door and opened it. a girl with brown hair that reached her chest and light blue eyes was standing their. " oh! Hi! im Molly. Molly Cheshire. I um just moved here with my grandma. she kinda told me to say hi to our neighbors. so hi. wait I already said hi huh. any way tis mansion is huge! " she laughed. " I live a few houses down from here. its not a mansion but Ima fun person! "I looked at her for a minute then slammed the door in her face. I hate happy people.

( deuce's point of view. deuce's house. )

" your so cute. " ty said as he kissed my cheek. I giggled and kissed him on the lips back. " and your stupid. " I said smiling. he grabbed my hands and kissed my on the lips softly. " yeah, stupid for loving you. " he said after hitting me on the head. " you sure you dad doesn't mind me being up here, alone with you while where both in nothing but underwear and t-shirts. " he smirked. I blushed a little then laughed. " yeah, but he kinda owes me for kicking me out. plus were not going to do anything. right? " he pouted and tackled me. " not if you don't want me to. " we laughed and wrestled for a while before making out. I love my life!

me: hey! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know the names art capitalizes most of the time by my find replace thing is actin funny. see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey! Time for chapter 3! Woot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

"Well, that was rude!" Molly said as she turned away from the door. "I come all the way over her to say hello and I get a door slammed in my face!" She sighed then puffed up her chest. "Well, I won't let that get me down. I start school tomorrow!" Molly said to herself as she walked off to her house.

_Next day, school with Mindy_

"You can't let anyone know about us Phoebe!" Mindy screamed at the blonde girl.

"It's Pen-Pen! And w-why not? I want everyone to know about my awesome cousin!" Pen-Pen said, smiling.

_God, everything that comes out of this girl's mouth just sounds like bubble gum and rainbows. Man, she's annoying_, Mindy thought. "Because... um, I want you to make real friends. Not just ones that want to be friends with you because you know me," Mindy said.

Pen-Pen frowned. "I guess you're right," Pen-Pen said, as she gave Mindy a quick hug, which made Mindy momentarily disgusted. "I'll see you later!" Pen-Pen said while running off.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Mindy sang quietly. _Well, looks like she's already friends with Deuce and the other jerks. I can use this to my advantage as long as they don't know I'm her cousin_, the brown haired girl thought to herself as she walked down the hallway.

When she reached her class, she sighed in relief that none of the crew were in this period besides Gunther. She walked over to him.

"Hey," Gunther mumbled.

"Hi," Mindy said as she sat next to him. "So besides in this class you can't talk to me. Unless of course no one else is around. You have to act like you hate me as much as they do. That way you can get in from the inside," Mindy explained. Gunther nodded, sighed, and looked out the window. Mindy quickly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the heck!?" Gunther said, as he held the back of his head.

"I hate when people don't look interested in what I'm saying!" she said irritated.

"Sorry, so what are you planning to do anyway?"

"I don't exactly know yet..." Mindy laughed a little. That hasn't happed in while.

"You had all of summer to think of something!" Gunther said, surprised.

"Well I didn't exactly have time for plotting. I was helping my fa-" Mindy stopped herself. She refused to show any weakness to anyone. Not anymore.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. But what do you suppose we do?" Mindy asked.

Gunther looked up and closed his eyes. "I don't know! Make a rumor that Ty is cheating on Deuce?"

"Come on! You're thinking way too small," Mindy sighed.

"Hey, you're the one who asked me if I wanted to help. I assumed you already had a plan."

"Alright, how about we slowly pull them apart. One by one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we destroy their trust for each other. Starting... with Rocky and Cece." Mindy smiled to herself. _Those two just threw me out of their lives without even asking me if it_ _was true_, Mindy thought.

"What do they have to do with breaking up Ty and Deuce? " Gunther asked.

"It's not just about those two! It's all of them! They-they destroyed my life."

"I didn't sign up for all of that," Gunther said.

"But you're okay with breaking up Deuce and Ty? Face it, Gunther, you're as bad as me."

Gunther looked down at the floor. "I-I guess you're right..."

"I always am," Mindy said.

_With Deuce_

"Well, students, we have a student who didn't show up yesterday, so I'm going to introduce her. This is Molly Cheshire," the teacher said, pointing to the brown-haired blue-eyed girl standing at the front of the classroom.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"You can go sit next to Deuce. The boy with the spiky hair," said the teacher.

"Um... miss?"

"Yes?"

"Half of the guys in this class have spiky hair," said Molly. The class laughed.

"I'm Deuce," Deuce said as he raised his hand so the girl could see him.

"Oh, thanks!" she said as she went to sit down.

"So did you just move here?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, like I said before, I'm Deuce. If you'd like, you could hang out with me and my friends at lunch," he suggested.

"That sounds cool." Molly smiled.

_Lunch._

"Well! Back to the bullshit they call food here!" Cece yelled, as she entered the lunchroom with Rocky following her.

"Oh, come on, Cece, it's not that bad," Rocky said, as a pile of green something was thrown on her tray. "... I stand corrected."

"See! This is terrible. We should just go home," Cece said. She started to head towards the door, but was stopped by Rocky holding on to her ear.

"Ow ow ow ow! Rocky-" Cece whined.

"Stop trying to find stupid reasons to leave. Summer's over. Get over it! And it's not like your mom's cooking is much better than-" she motioned to the green slop, "this."

"True," Cece laughed.

"Hey guys," Deuce said, while getting into line with them with Molly behind him.

"This is Molly," he said, pointing to the girl behind him.

"Yo," she said.

"Hey," Cece said.

"Hey, has anyone seen my brother?" Rocky asked. Just then, hands wrapped around Deuce and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Ty said, smiling.

"You're so cheesy," Deuce said, as he gave him a quick kiss.

After getting lunch, they all sat down and started eating. Rocky had to go to the bathroom, so she got up and headed towards the doors of the cafeteria, but was stopped by Mindy.

"Oh, um, excuse me," Rocky said nicely.

"You know they're only friends with you because you're Cece's friend, right?"

Rocky froze. "Huh?"

"I'm just trying to help you. Cece is the only reason anyone ever wants to talk to you," Mindy said.

Rocky laughed nervously. "T-that's a lie. Why are you even talking to me after all you've done? I shouldn't have even tried being nice to you."

"Oh, Rocky, deep down you know I'm telling the truth. You've had these thoughts yourself, too, haven't you?" Mindy said.

"Whatever!" Rocky said, as she ran into the bathroom.

"And the first seed has been planted." Mindy smirked and walked off.

Me: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey guys! its time for chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up!

Rocky starred at herself in the bathroom mirror after using the restroom. " she's just trying to make me feel bad. im cool, I don't need CeCe. I don't... " Rocky thought as she fiddled with her hair, trying to make herself more attractive than she already was. " its just CeCe and I have been best friends since we where little so I never really had to make more friends. " Rocky sighed and dried her hands. " I just got to stop thinking about this..."

( class with CeCe )

" I wonder what's got Rocky so down, she's been acting funny since lunch. " CeCe thought as she walked her way to class. " hello CeCe. " some said behind the red haired girl. CeCe turned around and frowned. " what do you want Mindy? " CeCe sighed. " you know the only reason your so poplar is because of Rocky right? " CeCe's eyebrow raised. " huh? " " your dumb and everyone knows it. even Rocky cant stand you some times. everyone only hangs around you because your her friend. your dragging her down you know. " CeCe looked stunned. " t-that's a lie! " she almost shouted. " see, your mad because you know its true. your nothing without her CeCe, I think its time you realize that. your a loser. " Mindy smirked then walked away. " t-that bitch! I cant believe shed say something like that to me. actually I can. ugh! " CeCe held her head as images of the time she told Rocky that they needed some time away from each other flashed through her mind. " all those other girls she was hanging out with, were they better than me? even if what she saying isn't true am I... am I dragging Rocky down? " CeCe thought and she slowly headed into the class room to her seat next to Rocky.

" maybe that's why she was acting so wired. she realized I holding her back and didn't want to say anything. or what if, what if she already noticed and I didn't. what if she's just hanging out with me because she feels sorry for me? im... I am a loser. " CeCe thought as she sat down in her seat. the whole period CeCe and Rocky didn't say a word to each other.

( with Mindy. )

" alright step 1 complete, but I don't know if they are considering what I said or not. " Mindy said to Gunther hiding behind a school wall. " how is this gonna break up Deuce and Ty again? " Gunther said sighing. Mindy smacked him upside the head again. " ow! is that like a normal thing with you? " Gunther said rubbing his head again. " don't question my genius! " Mindy said frowning. " man your irritating. " Gunther said sighing. " shouldn't you be used to this kind of thing? I heard you and Tinka used to be jerks. " Mindy asked. " that was... different. " " sure it was. " Mindy said rolling her eyes. " what are you two doing? " someone said behind the two trouble makers. " D-Dina! " Gunther stuttered. " Gunther don't fall for any of her tricks. she'll just use you. " Dina said glaring at the girl. Mindy smirked. " you honestly think id waste anymore of my time worrying about you idiots? don't make me laugh. " Mindy said now walking away from the two.

( with Deuce. )

" Ty wait up- " Deuce stopped himself when he saw Ty talking to some pretty girl. Deuce hid behind the vary large tree while trying to listen to their conversation. " I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't. im suppose to trust Ty. " Deuce said to himself but he still couldn't bring himself to come from behind the tree. " so can I have your number? " the girl asked. " sure, its- " " T-Ty shouldn't be throwing his number around like that!... I mean I know he's popular and all but still... " Deuce thought as he bit his lip to stay quiet. Ty smiled and gave the girl a hug. Deuce wanted to go over and punch the girl in face. " why's he got to be so friendly dammit! " Deuce screamed in his head. " ill text you later! " Ty said as he began to walk away. Deuce suddenly lost his confidence to go and talk to Ty. he sighed and began to walk home by his self.

( CeCe's apartment... )

" and I got so jealous! I never get jealous, not over something so stupid. " Deuce said to CeCe as he slammed a pillow to his face. CeCe smiled. " its cause you love him, you don't want him to be with anyone but you. " Pen-Pen said smiling. she just loves love. " yeah, it be bad if you didn't feel that way. " CeCe said while painting her nails. " but I don't like it. it makes me feel... pathetic. I wonder why Ty says he loves me anyway. " Deuce sighed. Pen-Pen's mouth dropped. " don't ever doubt your love! CeCe told me all you two went threw last year, and I think it was the sweetest thing ever. you two are like MADE for each other! " Deuce laughed. " uh I wouldn't say that but I guess your right. I do love Ty but still..."

( at Mindy's new house... "

" so Deuce is having doubts huh? " Mindy said smirking. Pen-Pen frowned. " yeah, I feel bad for him. and they told me about this girl who by the way has the same name as you. isn't that funny? well anyway he said he saw Ty talking to some girl. wait why do you want to know this anyway? " Pen-Pen asked. " shit. "Mindy thought. " I um... I just want to know how well you been getting along with your friends that's all. " Mindy forced a smile. " really? awww your such a sweet cousin! " Pen-Pen said give Mindy a hug. " um yeah, you can leave now. " Mindy said while trying to pull the girl off of her. " I can defiantly work this to my advantage. if Deuce is already feeling insecure I can make him believe Ty doesn't want him anymore. with the help of Gunther of course. " Mindy said in her head. " but I want to meet Rosa. " Pen-Pen said. Mindy's eyebrow rose. " who? " " your older sister! " " im an only child what are you- " " I can answer that. " Mindy's mother said coming down the huge stair case.

" mom, what is she talking about? " Mindy asked. " well, when I got with your father I had a little affair. it was no big deal, but I got pregnant. of course your father found out but he forgave me after I cried my eyes out said I was sorry. I should have gotten an award for that performance really. the fool even offer to keep her. ha, like id let the press know I was pregnant. anyway the man I had an affair with took her off my hands. that man is the one im married to now. " Mindy wanted to scratch her eyes out. how dare she call her father a fool. " anyway, now your going to get to meet her! she switching to the same school you two go too. " " how do you put up with her? " Pen-Pen whispered in Mindy's ear. " I don't want to meet her! " Mindy spat. " don't be a brat you ungrateful little demon! I don't care what you want! " Mindy's mother yelled as she headed back up the stairs. " I cant believe this... " Mindy said as she headed to her new room.

me: done! please review! ( :


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey! time for chapter 5. im glad you guys are liking the story so far. i kinda thought i was getting a little unrealistic. XD anyway, lets get this started!

Disclaimer: i don't own shake it up! if i did... it be filled with da yaoi nasty!

Mindy sat on her bed wait for her half sister to appear with her silly cousin sitting at the brown and pink desk swing her legs back and forth. " i wonder when she's gonna show up? hey, Mindy. I'm sorry your moms so mean. i know how much your dad means to you. " Mindy looked shocked for a moment, surprised her ditzy blonde cousin said something intelligent for once, then shook it off. " i-i don't need pity and i don't care what that women says. and im not giving this Rosa~ a chance ether. " " wait, but she might be same as you. i mean your mom's mean to you so maybe she's mean to her too. she might be really nice! " Pen-Pen said hopefully. Mindy grunted and laid down.

just then the doorbell rung. Pen-Pen hopped up, her blonde purple streaked hair bouncing, and jumped up and down. " she's hear! " she grinned excitedly. Mindy sighed and slowly walked to the door and waited for the butler to open the door. an extremely attractive girl was standing there. she kinda looked like Mindy but older and more exotic, probably because she's half Mexican and Mindy is fully white. her hair was jet black instead of light brown, long and curly and her eyes, a sharp green just a little bit darker than Mindy's. she wore a punk'ish black jacket over a green top with tight black jeans and black high heels. she smirked and strutted into the house. " so your Mindy? huh, your not much to look at but i can help you dress better. you do look like me after all. got any talents? " she asked looking her up and down.

Mindy's eyebrows narrowed. " what's it to you? " " whoe! feisty, i like that. i bet you cause all kinds of trouble, huh? " she asked smirking. " Mindy does no such thing. she's sweet and kind and loves everyone! " Pen-Pen said defensibly. Mindy cringed at Pen-Pen's words. almost feeling bad she didn't know the truth. in less than 2 minutes this girl had already figured her out. who was she Mindy thought. " Pen-Pen you should go. " Mindy said quietly. " but- " " now. " Pen-Pen looked at her then at Rosa and sighed. " okay. but Rosa! don't mess with my cousin cause i know where you live bro! " she said loud as she exited the house. Mindy sighed with relief now that she could drop her nice act completely.

" look i don't want any trouble so just stay out of my way. " Mindy said crossing her arms. " aww how cute, you think you can make demands. look little girl, i make the rules around here. my dad, my house. you can ether listen to me and be rewarded or don't listen to me and make your life a living hell. your choice. " Rosa said aggressively. " it already is... " Mindy thought as she tried to keep her defenses up. finally she decided it be better to just give in and go with it. she nodded her head. " good. your smart. well lets get you changed. your gonna have to look good if you going to around me at school. "

( school... )

everywhere they walked people where gasping. boys drooling and girls green with envy. Mindy smirked. she could get used to this. when Gunther saw her he rubbed his eyes blinked then rubbed them again. " Mindy? " " in the flesh. " Mindy said softly. Rosa smiled. " oh what a cute little blondy. why are you all alone? your so handsome! " Rosa said smiling. Gunther shrugged. " G-Gunther. " a shy sounding voice said from behind he corner. a handsome boy with black blue hair was walking towards him but stopped when he saw Mindy and Rosa. " hey Kieth right? " Gunther asked. " y-yeah. " the boy said blushing. " i was wondering... would you um... like to hang out sometime? not like a date! i mean just um... i um... im gonna go. " Kieth said about to run away. " hold it faggot. " Rosa said. Keith stopped in his tracks. " huh? " " i hate when people like you are around. you do know there's no place for you earth. " Rosa said glaring.

" who said i was- " " save it! just get out of here. " Rosa said irritated. Mindy was shocked. how could she say something like that? wait, i said things like that too didn't i? last year. was i that bad? do i still think that now? Gunther's my only friend right now if you could call him that, and he's gay. maybe i was wrong. wait! what am i saying!? being gay is wrong and that's that. right? " Mindy thought as she watched the blue and black haired boy walk away. " i hope you know im gay. " Gunther said glaring at Rosa. Rosa shook her head. " i knew it, there everywhere. " she sighed. " come on Mindy. we cant associate with people like... him. " she said disgusted. " such a waste of a handsome face. " Mindy nodded and whispered to Gunther that they will talk later. then she thought for a minute. if Rosa hates gay people so much, maybe she could help break up deuce and Ty. this will be fun.

me:okay so remember that thing i did at the end of chapters last book? well im stating it for this book so you guys can as the character questions. out guest will be Rosa since this chapter was manly about her and Mindy. sorry about that guys. XD im trying to set up this awesome plot i have in mind and its going to take a lot of explanation, so bear with me. ill get to Deuce TY love soon ( :


	6. Chapter 6

me: yo! time for the next chapter! hope y'all like. this chapters going to start off with Kieth the OC and Gunther.

disclaimer: i don't own shake it up!

Kieth scurried down the hall in a brisk walk and once he felt he was out of sight he let out a big sigh. " i cant believe i just did that! asking gunther to hang out, what was i thinking?! and that girl saw right threw me, what if- " his eye oped widely. " what is someone over herd and told someone? the hole school would find out. no, i cant think that! i cant! " kieth's thought where interrupted by a flick on his forehead. " ow, hey why did yo- " he stopped and froze when he saw a tall blonde boy standing there. " G-gunther? " " yeah. hey, im sorry about what just happened, mindy knows some crazy people i guess. " he laughed and scratched the back of his head. kieth blushed and looked at the ground.

" so... what was your name again? " gunther asked. " its k-kieth. kieth Yamato. " " oh, your Japanese? " " yeah, well half anyway. how could you tell? " " i picked up a little Japanese when i went to japan. " " you've been there? " " yeah, on this dance thingy for shake it up Chicago. " " d-did you like it? " " yeah the fashion is awesome over there! everything was awesome... till i my sister got deported. " gunther laughed. kieth blushed at the blonde boy's laugh. " so, do you still want to hang out later, i don't really have anything else to do. " " it's okay, you don't have to hang out with me. we've only met once. " " i know! its just... *sigh* i don't really have any friends. "

kieth was shocked to hear that. the boy was just so handsome that he thought he had a ton of friends. " really, why? and what about that mindy girl? " gunther opened his mouth then closed it and thought for a minute. " i don't know. i guess it's because i've always had my sister around me so i never really had to make friends but now she's one of the most popular girls at this school. and the me and mindy thing... its complicated. " " well then, ill be your friend. " kieth said smiling. gunther smiled softly. " id like that. "

( with mindy... )

" so rosa. " mindy said looking at the the girl from across the table. " yes mindy? " "you hate gay pepole right? " " of course. there freaks of nature. why do you ask? " " well i kinda need your help. " " get to to chase mindy~ " " well there was this guy i liked and and another boy liked him. the other guy basically

stole all my friends and the guy i liked, got one of his friends to rat out my father and ruined my reputation. i want revenge. " " you had me another boy liked him... "

( with CeCe and rocky... )

the two girls at in a awkward silence. both of them too scared to say what was bothering them. cece pretended to be texting on her phone while rocky was pretending to do math homework that she finished and hour ago. " so... rocky, did you see that new scarf at the mall yesterday? " cece asked trying to start up a conversation. " the one in forever 22?! " rocky asked excitedly " yeah, " cece said hopeing they could go back to the way they where before. " um, yeah it was cool. " rocky said trying to clam her excitement down. she didn't want cece to have to pretend to be interested in what she was saying. cece sighed and went back to her phone. " what going on with us? " she thought.

( dina... )

dina sat on her bed and looked at the roof. she held a crumbled up picture under her hand and a tear rolled down her face. " who are you? " she said out loud to her self as she stared at the picture. the picture was of her when she was younger with a girl with brown hair and green eye's. the photo was token without ether of the two girl noticing so they weren't posing. they looked like they where having so much fun. the memory was blurry in dina'a head as she tried to rap her brain around who this girl was. she just couldn't remember who it was! the name the face nothing. she almost wanted to go ask her parents but felt like this person was important to her some how and her parents would be shocked and disappointed that she didn't remember her. " who are you? " she repeated as she looked at the back of the picture to see best friends written on it.

me: sorry to end this chapter short but i have something i need to get off my chest. im sorry i know you guys probably don't want to her about my problems but i cant help it! i need advice. okay so most of you know im a boy, and that im gay. well i was this close to coming out to my family, my sister found out because of my cousin oh by the way the only people who knew already was my grandma and my cousin and my therapist, okay so she was cool with it. i already knew my little brother would be cool with it, it was just my mom and dad i was worried about. my mom is little more religious than most people and my dad is like... well a thug i guess? XD anyway i was going to tell my dad but before i did i asked him what he thought of gay people. my dad has known ive been curious about boy's ( thanks to my freaking therapist! ) so hed been pushing girls at me left and right.

every time id see him hed ask me about the girls at school and what i thought of them. of course i couldn't give him a straight answer. you know cause my answer would be " oh there nice, but there this one really HOT guy and- " no... anyway he told me that he did not approve there lifestyle, that man should only be with women and that that shit is gross. he also said that he would basically disown me if i was. then he told me he would help put me me back on the right path. i don't know what to do. i love my father and i still don't know how my mom will react. but i cant just start likeing girls! my dad even asked me why i thought i liked boy's and i was like... um cause there fucking hot? Jk XD im joking i dint say that. i really said i don't know. i dont know what to do, someone please help!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hey guys! i...have nothing to say actually. XD oh wait yeah i do, thanks for your advice last chapter. i really appreciated it!

Disclaimer: i don't own shake it up! T-T sad isn't it?

( with Kieth... )

Kieth blushed as he sat in the Crusty's chair. " i cant believe im doing this, i bet he wont even show up. " he thought as he sighed and laid his head down on the table. " welcome to Crusty's may i take your- wait, Kieth? " Deuce said surprised. " oh, Deuce. hi, you work here? " " yeah, my uncle owns the place. " Deuce said smiling. " that's cool. " " so, are you waiting for someone? " " yeah actually. " Kieth said blushing. " let me guess, its Gunther isn't it? " Deuce said smirking. Kieth blushed harder. " y-yeah. " " ha, I knew it! good luck. call me when your ready to order. " Deuce smiled as he walked away. " huh, I wonder if he knows his butt swishes when he walks. " " hey Kieth. " " ahhh! " Kieth yelled as he fell out of his chair. " I really hope you didn't hear what I just thinking. " Kieth said to the tall blonde boy now sitting next to him. " huh? " " n-nothing. " " so um, you ready to order? " Gunther said picking up the menu. " yeah. "

( with Ty... )

Ty walked around in the park waiting for Deuce's shift to be over, wondering why Deuce hadn't been talking to him as much as he used to, when he saw Mindy sitting on the park bench alone. it looked like she was watching the ducks swim around in the pond. " I wonder what she's doing. should I go talk to her? " Ty thought as he stared at her from a distance. he decided to talk to her.

( with Mindy... )

Mindy sighed as she looked out over the pond. " why hasn't Gunther answered his phone. I need to let him in on the plan. " she sighed again. " I miss you dad... " she thought sadly. " I get revenge for what happened to us though, just wait. " she said in her head as she stood up and turned around only to see Ty standing there. she was shocked. " what does he want? " she thought, staring at the boy in disbelief, she didn't know what to say to him. " hi. " he said quickly. " h-hi... " she said nervously. " so, I uh, I don't really know why I came to talk to you in the first place but now that im here I kinda want to thank you. " Ty said scratching the back of his head. " why? I did horrible things to your friends and you. " Mindy said surprised. " true but, you made us stronger, in a way. and I know Deuce would want me to forgive so yeah. " he smiled.

Mindy crumbled. " no,... he cant be nice to me. that's not how this is suppose to work. he's suppose to hate me, fuel my anger with his so I could humiliate all of them. " " you shouldn't do that. " she said beginning to walk away. " you know Mindy, you could just apologize and stop doing whatever it is your trying to do to us. " Mindy froze. " what are you talking about? " " you don't think I see the way CeCe and Rocky have been acting around each other. I know your up to something. " " you think its my fault your friends are having problems? " Ty sighed. " look Mindy, you don't have to do this. aren't you lonely? don't you want some friends? im telling you CeCe and Rocky would forgive you and so would Deuce and Dina. "

Mindy turned around angrily. " don't fucking talk to me about loneliness! " she screamed. a few pigeons flew away behind them at the sound. " that's the reason your so angry isn't it? not because you hate gay people but because you want a friend. you don't have to be alone Mindy. " " shut up! you don't know anything about me! " Mindy yelled shaking a little. " then tell me Mindy. ill be your friend... I promise. " she covered her ears. " stay away from me blue. " she said the ran away. Ty sighed.

" he doesn't know what he's talking about! " she said out loud as she ran back to the mansion tears threatening to run down her face. " lonely, me? im not lonely. I don't need anyone. not my mom, not pen-pen, not Gunther, no one! " she said mentally, falling to the floor. " Mindy! what are you doing?! get off the floor your dirty it. " her mother said coming down the stairs. " Mindy looked up at her, her mascara running down her face. " oh whats wrong little demon, finally realize how worthless you are? get up before you get that crap on something. " you don't care about me?... " Mindy asked her voice heavy and deep as she lade there still on the floor. " oh Mindy, you just realized that now? " she laughed as she headed back up the stairs.

that did it. Mindy finally unleashed all the tears she'd been holding back. " im pathetic. I deserve all of this. it wasn't Deuce who took my father, Dina, and Ty away from me. I lost them. its all my fault. all my fault... "

( back to Ty... )

" man, I wonder why I said all that to her. I guess its because I kinda want to help her. " " sorry to keep you waiting. " Deuce said running up to him. Ty smile softly. " you didn't, lets go. "

( with Dina... )

Dina finally decided to just ask her parents who the girl was. " hey mom? " " yes? " " um... do you know who this is? " she said holding out the picture. " oh sweety, how could you forget her. you two used to be like... like those two girls, Rocky and CeCe. " " who is it? " " Mindy Cartor. "

me: sorry, sorry! don't hate me. I have like no excuse for not updating besides laziness! sorry!


End file.
